


Bitter Pretense

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Cam, through Jack's bitter eyes, requested by surreallis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Pretense

It was a slip, although it was something that only someone who'd known Carter for a long time would have caught.  
  
A simple touch, and of the few people who saw it, only Jack caught its significance, saw the way her fingers slid just so down his arm--down Mitchell's arm, and wasn't that just--  
  
He cut himself off and turned his head sharply, looking for Daniel or Teal'c or anybody else, really. A "small retirement party" for someone or another had happened to coincide with one of Jack's rare visits. He'd thought it would be good to stop by, informally, but really it was just damn awkward. Every time he saw Daniel and Vala arguing, or Mitchell and Carter laughing together, it just reminded him how much things had changed, and not in the ways he expected.  
  
"General O'Neill, sir!"  
  
Jack turned. Mitchell stood behind him, grinning. Carter had moved, and Jack saw that she'd managed to find Daniel and Vala. He glared at Mitchell, who didn't notice at all.  
  
"Are you enjoying the party, sir?"  
  
Jack managed to churn out a sort of grimace and a slightly sarcastic, "Am I ever," which made Mitchell chuckle. Jack attempted to look completely at ease so he wouldn't have to fill any awkward silences. Thankfully, Carolyn Lam came up behind Mitchell and commanded his attention, leaving Jack alone in the middle of the room again.  
  
The sound of Carter's laugh reached him, and he took a gulp of his punch, deciding he'd been present long enough. He crumpled the cup as he reached the doorway and tossed it into the garbage can.  
  
"Leaving already, sir?" said a soft voice behind his ear. Jack flinched and turned, slowly, unhitching his shoulders just a little.  
  
"Oh, you know me, Carter. Never really cared for these kinds of things."  
  
Carter grinned. "No, sir."  
  
A technician gave them a nod and they parted to let him through the door, Sam moving over to Jack's side once he'd passed. Old habits died hard.  
  
"So..." Carter rocked on her heels. "Anything new?"  
  
Jack looked out at the crowd, taking in the familiar and unfamiliar faces. He felt a flash of the anger he wasn't dwelling on right now. "Nope."  
  
Carter gave him a puzzled look. He'd broken the pattern, hadn't given her a comment to grin at.  
  
He said, "You?" He couldn't help it--an edge crept into his voice and he caught her eye, saw the moment her eyes widened. It was almost imperceptible, but Jack knew she'd somehow heard the knowledge in his voice.  
  
"How did you--" she cut herself off, another straggler coming through the doorway. When he was past, she shook her head. "Sir, I--"  
  
"Carter." He didn't want an explanation.  
  
Now the silence was awkward where it had been friendly, at least on her part. She was frowning, and Jack wished he hadn't slipped--that he'd been able to keep things the same.  
  
He watched Mitchell turn toward them, catch Sam's eye and smile, and he knew without looking at Sam that she would be smiling back. He moved behind her, slipped out the door.  
  
Then again, things were already different. All he would be doing was pretending.


End file.
